Smile Mine
(☆) *280 (☆☆) *75 (☆☆☆) |Level Required0 = *7 (☆) *17 (☆☆) *27 (☆☆☆)| released = 11.1.0 }} The Smile Mine is a Throwing gadget introduced in the 11.1.0 update. Appearance It appears as a green landmine, with a yellow face in the center of the bomb. There is a red, green, and blue wire on each side connected to the face in the center. The eyes on the face also appear to be crossed out. Strategy The player throws the Smile Mine from their right hand. While throwing, a laugh can be heard. When it lands, it stays there until somebody touches it while walking. It leaves a small and regular explosion when the player walks on it. Tips * When thrown, it lies flat on any surface, making it hard to see if you are not paying attention, so be careful about where the mine is. * When stepped on or walked near, it explodes, possibly killing the victim. * Put it near your spawn so enemies will avoid spawn-killing you and your teammates. * When not upgraded, it's explosion deals about the same damage as being shot by the Battle Mech once. * Throw it at a person that is in midair. * Deploy the mine somewhere where it is difficult to see, such as around corners, granted your opponent hasn't appeared yet. * You can use the explosion of the mine to "Rocket Jump", although it is not ideal unless you don't mind losing a good chunk of your armor/health. * In Flag Capture mode, try to deploy this right onto your team's flag. Anyone who tries to grab the flag will get either destroyed or seriously injured by the hidden mine, leaving him vulnerable. Putting it on the open door to the flag works too. * Use this if there's a portal as in if someone goes in the portal they well explode. Counters * Being a proximity mine, it will explode when an enemy gets too close to it. If a teammate deployed the mine and you were caught in the explosion, no friendly fire damage would be dealt. * This can badly maim even a well-armored player, avoid at all costs. * When deployed, it emits a distinct giggling noise, so pay attention to it. Trivia * This is one of the three Throwing Gadgets with the "Contact Detonator" attribute. The other two are the Fake Bonus and the Firework. * The weapon shares both a similar appearance and a similar function to the Concussion Mine, an ability and weapon of Jamison Fawkes (Junkrat) from Blizzard Entertainment's Overwatch. ** Both are highly powerful and explosive mines, with a grinning face as well as crossed-out eyes, that can be thrown and stuck to nearly any surface. ** The explosions of both mines can also be used as a means of blast jumping. ** However, the two also share one common difference, and that's how they are detonated. Junkrat's Concussion Mine can be manually detonated via the click of a button, while the Smile Mine can only be detonated when an enemy gets close enough to trigger it. Category:Gadgets Category:Throwing Category:Area Damage Category:Contact Detonator Category:Lucky Chest